the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Lizard: The Scales of Justice
'''Secret Lizard: The Scales of Justice '''is an RPG setting established by Baron Joshua (Harbertia on NS), the creator of Sauria. Secret Lizard: The Scales of Justice is a mafia style game with a court room setting. It combines elements of Mafia gameplay with a Courtroom Drama. Players are assigned public roles related to the court room with the host serving as Judge and having no secret roles. Secret roles are Human or Lizard. The premise of the drama is as follows; one player stands accused of being a Lizard in a world where Humanity was nearly whipped out by them. The trial is being held in an underground city where Humanity hides from the Lizards of the surface. They fear infiltration by Lizards and have gone into a witch hunt for such infiltrators- unaware that a band of Lizards who did not agree with extermination fled with the Humans in secret. Now the decedents of those Lizards must use their influence to safe guard their own kind from those they helped to save. They have a plan to end this witch hunt without revealing themselves as they feel such will make things worse- if the Humans sentence enough of their fellow Humans to death under such accusations they will surely stop. Lizards know who other Lizards are but the Humans do not. The person on trail is either a Lizard or a Human with only the Lizards knowing. The Lizards win if the trail condemns a Human as a Lizard to be put to death or if the Lizard on trail is found to not be a Lizard. The Humans win if they successfully save a Human from such condemnation or sentence a Lizard. The game requires at least three players; two lawyers, an accused, and the judge of course who is indifferent. More players leads to more roles such as witnesses, and jurors. The game is just as much narrative as bluff making with the prosecution and defense attempting to make their case the most believable. In a three player game it comes down to the judge to make a decision based on which lawyer made the most logical and convincing case for or against the accused. In games with more player it comes down to the Jury which must deliberate on the cases brought forward by both lawyers. It's here that RPG elements come into play as Jury players must work with what has been presented to make further cases in either direction. Secret Roles *Human - The Humans escaped to the underground city during the atomic fires brought on by revolt against thier Lizard overlords. Recent events have brought up rumors that the 'old masters' may be among them and suspicions have now grown to accusation and accusations to action as the courts seek to handle these claims and the public demand for death. *Lizard - The Lizards are descended from those who helped their Human friends find safety in what has become this underground city. But they never revealed themselves to the Humans- continuing to pretend to be Human due to the Anti-Lizard hate rightfully stirred by the actions of their fellow Lizards. Now that this Witch Hunt has started these decedents find that any plan to reveal themselves must be withheld as the Humans are not ready to know of them. To end these hunts they've resorted to arranging tragedy; a few to save many by getting Humans sentenced in a Lizard's place to further make their presence in the city appear to be paranoia breeding mass hysteria. Building a Case and Court Proceedings In Secret Lizard: The Scales of Justice the case revolves around a defendent accused of being a Lizard. Both the Defense and Prosecusion must build thier case before entering court. There is no surprise evidence, no suprise witness- the city takes it's courts very seriously and has no time for such 'shenanigans'. Over the course of testing the game a system of randomization has been generated so players can quickly enter the game with the details. Unfortunately, with the defendent's life on the line- defense can not- regardless of how bad the case is- 'plead guilty for leniancy'. What Happened? - What is the Case Built Upon Something happened causing prosecusion to accuse the defendent of being a lizard. What evidence exists of this event? Are there any witnesses? Inspiration The game was inspired by the film 12 Angry Men, V the Original Miniseries, and The Town of Salem (a Mafia style game).